This invention relates to systems and methods for fast recovery of oil and waste from “dry land” including beaches, marshland, grasses, ditches and other surfaces including but not limited to coastal lands without physically removing the land.
Numerous devices and methods have been introduced in the past to deal with the environmental devastation caused by the spillage of oil and petroleum substances in waterways, seas and oceans. The need for effective devices and methods has never been more needed than now in light of the terrible oil spill/leak currently threatening the Gulf Coast of the United States. In addition to cleaning up the waterways, seas and oceans, there is also a desperate need to clean up beaches, marshland, grasses, ditches and other coastal surfaces ultimately spoiled by the spillage of oil and petroleum substances.
Unfortunately, there are few devices designed to get oil or waste from “dry land”. Aside from the very involved process of “vacuuming” up the oil with a hose, the only other way is to remove the land with a “Bobcat” or similar land excavating vehicle.